


Theo Raeken - The Short Film

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken Friendship, M/M, Parental Abuse, Theo has parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: AU where Theo and Liam are friends in high school and aren't werewolves. Theo is being abused by his father and finally decides to say something about it.This was inspired by a bunch of those short films on child abuse. There could possibly be some triggers in here so consider yourself warned.Ps. Happy Ending





	Theo Raeken - The Short Film

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an angsty fic about Theo but I just couldn't come up with anything that hadn't already been done. Somehow I ended up watching a bunch of short films on child abuse and then this came about. So I hope you like this.

Theo loved going to school. He loved that he got to be friends with Liam and Scott and all of them. He loved that he got to play LaCrosse with them. He loved staying late at school so he could work extra hard to get good grades and then help Liam with all of his homework too.

He loved tagging along with Liam and Mason to where ever they went. He'd even follow Scott and Stiles home if he could. Mrs. McCall always made the best dinners. And then he'd stay as long as he could to help with the dishes and help clean up. As far as everyone knew, Theo was just a boy with a big heart who wanted to help.

But deep down... Theo knew he wasn't. That's what his dad always reminded him on those nights when he had no where to go but home. When there wasn't a game or practice and he was all caught up on homework. His dad always reminded that it was his fault his sister was dead. He reminded him every night.

Theo hated going home. Cause he knew his dad would always remind him. He'd hit him. He'd touch him in all the wrong ways. He'd yell at him. He'd tell him, remind him, "Theo, you deserve this."

And Theo believed him. He believed it every time he said it. Whether it came out of his mouth or his fist. He believed him.

When Theo was a little boy, he had a heart condition. He was supposed to die unless they found him a good enough heart. "He was supposed to die," that's what he always said. But when she was nine, Tara, his sister was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She wasn't supposed to die. Theo was. "Not her!"

But he remembers Tara talking to him when she was dying. She said she wanted him to have her heart and just to make sure he put it to good use one day. He didn't want to take her heart. He cried about it for days... and then she died. Tara was all Theo had. He knew his father didn't care about him. He just wanted Tara but now she was dead.

The doctors put his sister's heart inside of him the next day and ever since then, he's been blaming himself. He's been reminded that it was his fault. That's why he deserved all the beatings that his father gave him. He'd beat Theo until he was unconscious every weekend. Theo'd wake up and look at the bruises in the mirror. He'd become a master at hiding them and explaining how clumsy he was. But when he was at school he failed to actually be clumsy. He always scored goals in games. He had cat-like reflexes so whenever Liam or Stiles would drop something or slip, he was always there to play the catcher.

Most of the time people didn't suspect a thing. But every once and a while they would question him. Not with words of course. They'd just give him that look. They didn't understand him and he knew that. They never would.

But Liam was different. Liam was his best friend. Sometimes he and Liam would fight but it wasn't like when he would fight with his dad because Liam always let him win. And it always ended with them laughing or hugging. Theo would spend every moment he could with Liam because Liam knew what it was like. His dad used to hurt him too. But Liam had his mother to protect him and run away to Dr. Geyer with.

Theo was all alone with nowhere to run. So he hid from his father as much as he could. He knew his father was going to catch on eventually and really give him a beating but that was ok. As long as he could stay away for a little while longer. That's why when Liam invited Theo to go on a camping trip with him and his parents, he hoped on board immediately. He would have to convince his dad and it would probably end with him getting hurt some more but at least he would be away from him for a while.

But when he went home his father was already furious... and drunk. Theo hated it when he was drunk. He pretended to be friendly when he was drunk. He pretended to care which hurt even more than the beatings. "Theo, my boy, come sit!" he said cheerily. "I've missed you. I don't see you very often anymore. Tell me you didn't find yourself a girlfriend."

Theo shut the door and lowered his head. "No..." he said really not wanting to go anywhere near the man.

"I said come here!" the man shouted suddenly turning violent. "Or I'll make you regret it." Theo didn't miss a beat, walking up to his father with his head bowed. The man stood up from his recliner and through his beer bottle on the floor, the shatter made Theo flinch. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Theo looked up at him before inching closer into the man's embrace. His father wrapped his arms around him and caressed him. He placed a kiss on his cheek that made Theo shudder. His father had never done that before. "Son, I'm not happy with how you've been avoiding me." The man pulled back from him. "Go on to your room."

Theo wished he had a lock on his door. But he nodded and complied to what his father asked of him, not liking one bit of it. He reached his room and pulled out his phone to text Liam. He didn't know what he was going to say but he just wanted someone to be there for him. But His father appeared from behind him and threw the phone across the room. "You kids and your smart phones." He shoved Theo down on his bed.

Theo grasped the blankets and felt the panic rising inside of him. "Dad, what are you gonna do?"

"You don't get to say a word, Son," said his father. "You need to be punished. It's what you deserve."

And Theo let him have his way. No matter how much he cried and pushed him away, his father was relentless. He finally left him alone after what felt like years later. He left Theo alone and hurt. Theo wasn't an idiot. He knew he didn't deserve that. He knew he needed to ask for help. Theo could remember his sister telling him that he could have her heart as long as he put it to good use. And that wasn't going to happen if he stayed like this.

So Theo ran.

He ran to Liam's house.

Theo didn't tell him what happened. He just said that his father didn't want him there and that he wanted to be with Liam. Liam didn't say anything. He let him in and gave him something to eat. Liam knew Theo and he knew something had happened.

It wasn't until the next night that Theo told him what happened. They wer playing video games and Liam turned to him. "Theo... are you ok?"

Theo had his knees pulled up to his chin and was hugging them. He looked at Liam with tears in his eyes. "No..." He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm not OK."

Theo told him everything. Every detail. Starting from the beginning. And Liam didn't judge him. He just listened. When he was finished he said, "I think we need to call the Sheriff, Theo." Theo couldn't take anymore, breaking down, sobbing into Liam's lap. Liam's parents heard the ruckus and came to check on them. Liam just told them to call the Sheriff right away and they listened.

Before they knew it, the man was taken into custody and Theo was free. Liam's parents didn't hesitate to take Theo in to live in their home. They'd said he could have a room to himself but he would only sleep in Liam's room in his bed... with him. The boys grew very fond of each other. They understood each other. They fell in love but they were afraid to kiss each other.

Liam was afraid because he didn't want to scare Theo or make him feel like he was back with his father again. Theo was afraid because he didn't want to become his father. They hid their feelings for each other for a long time. They lied saying they would always be just friends. They said they were like brothers. It wasn't until their junior year that Theo stepped up.

"Liam..." he said. They were standing outside of the Beacon Hills high school. They were both dressed in formal wear. They were just leaving the school dance when he'd said it. "I want to tell you something." Liam listened patiently. "I... love you. But not like a brother." Theo was holding Liam's hands when he looked into his eyes. "I hope you get what I'm saying."

Liam smiled. "I feel the same way about you, Theo..." He swallowed. "I just wanted to hear you say it first. So I knew you were OK with it."

After that, the boys kissed.

Theo was loved by someone.

And Theo loved someone.

He'd done exactly what his sister asked of him. He put his heart to use.

<3 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Luv you
> 
> :)


End file.
